Wedding Night
by montypython203
Summary: Post Dalek Invasion of Earth. Susan and David have a few things to sort out...


_Title: Wedding Night_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Post **Dalek Invasion of Earth**. Susan and David have a few things to sort out..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. The only reason I ever saw **The Dalek Invasion of Earth** is because of a little thing called YouTube..._

_Author's Note: Yep, school is taking over my life. But I'm determined to keep posting, even if it's just a little one-shot every now and again. _

**Wedding Night**

It was all well and good to establish roots, Susan thought, but 22nd century Earth immediately after a Dalek invasion probably wasn't the most ideal place to do it. For starters, it took a while before she could track down someone to marry her and David. And when David had asked her whether she was a "Catholic", she didn't know what on Gallifrey he was talking about. Nevertheless, the wedding went forward without a hitch. Then came the wedding night…

"Welcome home, Mrs Campbell," said David, grinning as he walked into their new home with Susan in his arms.

"Oh David, I can't believe we're actually married!" exclaimed Susan.

"Neither can I," admitted David, who opened the door to the bedroom. He gently lay Susan down on the bed, and stroked her cheek. "Behold – our marital bed. Let's not keep it waiting, eh?" Before Susan knew what was happening, David had taken his shirt off and was now working with his pants.

"What are you-" began Susan, but David cut her off with a strong, passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he moved under the sheets, where he began taking his boxers off … Susan looked down and stopped.

"Um, David, what are you doing with that?" she asked. David looked at her, confused.

"You know…" he said, "our first right as a married couple, though one which hasn't been traditionally followed by many..." Susan looked at him blankly.

"Sorry?" she said. David couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Didn't your parents ever have _the talk_ with you?" he said. "The facts of life? What a man and a woman do when they love each other?" He froze. "You _do_ love me, right?"

"Of course I do!" cried Susan. "I left my grandfather to be with you! I want to spend the rest of my lives with you." David smiled and pressed a kiss to Susan's head, while Susan snuggled into him.

"I assume you mean life," he murmured.

"What?" questioned Susan.

"You accidentally said 'lives' just now," continued David.

"No I didn't," said Susan, confused. "Well, I did, but it wasn't an accident."

"Huh?" said David.

"I want to spend the rest of my lives with you," repeated Susan. "Through all twelve regenerations, we'll be there for each other, through thick and thin."

"Regener-what?" asked David.

"What do you … oh, right, sorry," said Susan. "I forgot. You're human."

"How could you forget that?" asked David, who was really confused now.

"Humans and Gallifreyans look so alike," explained Susan. "Sometimes I forget…"

"Whoa whoa whoa … Gallifreyans?" said David. "What's a Gallifreyan?"

"I am," stated Susan. "Gallifrey is my home planet."

"Home planet meaning … oh my god," breathed David. "You're … an alien." Susan nodded.

"Is that alright?" she asked timidly. David looked at her, overwhelmed.

"Um … I g-guess so," he slowly said. "So what – on your planet you don't have sex?" Susan slapped her forehead.

"_Now _I remember!" she exclaimed. "Grandfather told me once about the strange urges some species get to mate, either for pleasure or reproduction!"

"Yes, that's right," said David.

"But for us, it's different," continued Susan. "Gallifreyans are much less intimate – they don't get urges. And as for reproduction, we've been doing that via the Loom for thousands of years!"

"But what was that about regeneration?" persisted David.

"Each Gallifreyan gets twelve lives," explained Susan. "When one body wears out, another one takes its place."

"Great," said David sarcastically. "So I could wake up one day and find a completely different woman lying next to me."

"Not _completely _different," said Susan. "Different body, slightly different personality, but the same feelings and memories as before. Of course, there are side effects, such as nausea, temporary memory loss, the chance of going into a coma … but it doesn't last for long."

"But … but…" stuttered David.

"And I won't regenerate totally at random – it just happens when you're about to die," said Susan. "And hopefully that won't be for a while yet. I mean, Grandfather's over 400 years old, and he's still on his first body." Susan frowned. "Come to think of it, humans don't have a very long life span, do they?"

"About 80 years," grumbled David. Susan's face fell.

"Then I _won't _be able to spend the rest of my lives with you," she realised. "You'll die, just like everyone around me. I'll have to live on, losing everyone I love. And then of course, I'll have to make up new identities every time I regenerate, or every time it looks like I've been alive for too long. And I can't _ever_ go to a hospital, because they'll realise I'm an alien – least of all they'll feel my two hearts."

"Two…?"

"Come to think of it, Grandfather really screwed me over!" exclaimed Susan. "What the _hell_ am I meant to do on Earth for a thousand years or so? And how's he meant to come back for me? The TARDIS is useless – she still hasn't gotten Ian and Barbara home!" Susan was hyperventilating now, leaving David feeling very awkward.

"Okay Susan, just calm down," he said. "Deep breaths…"

"I don't … have to breathe … that much…" said Susan as she obeyed David's instructions. "Respiratory … bypass … system…"

"Right, whatever you say," said David. Finally Susan was calm.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I'm just realising the hopelessness of my situation."

"Don't worry about it," said David. "You know what you need?" Susan shook her head. David didn't say anything, but instead he slowly pulled Susan's knickers off…

* * *

David was lying asleep in bed. Susan stared up at the ceiling. She'd failed to mention to David that Gallifreyans didn't need as much sleep as humans. She'd have to find something to occupy herself for the 8 or so hours every night David spent sleeping. She sighed. Her grandfather really hadn't thought the whole leaving-her-behind thing through. She was going to have to make some major changes to her life, and chances were she was going to have a hard time doing it.

_Still_, she thought as she peeked a look below the doona on David's side, _it's not all bad..._

**The End**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It's been ages since I posted anything, and therefore got any reviews. Make the cycle stop. Help a young writer out. Review!_


End file.
